mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2460
Mikey Episode Number: 2460 Date: Friday, April 1, 1994 Sponsors: D, Q, 5 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Man carves a wooden horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter Sound Limerick: D - Dog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Waiter Grover: Grover informs Mr. Johnson that the restaurant is out of a lot of items that are on the menu. The only thing still at the restaurant is milk... but there are no glasses. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Either none, some or all of a pony's legs are on the ground as it runs and trots |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a baby learning to walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Five People in My Family" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Oscar hears a strange noise from inside his trash can. Maria and Mr. Hooper help him out by going inside the can to find the source of the noise. They stumble around in the can, crashing into everything. They come out unsuccessful, but tattered and soiled. As it turns out, the noise is coming from Oscar's creaky bed, which his pet hippo Seymour is on top of. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Five |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"Ready or Not, Here I Come!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie, Bert and Shola talk about taking a nap. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I am crying / estoy llorando (David and Maria VO's) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|'The Heartstrongs', Part 1 In this soap opera parody, Mr. Heartstrong (Gordon) fusses over the loss of his red shoelace along with Mrs. Heartstrong (Susan). They both feel sad until their son Barnaby (David) comes downstairs! What a surprise! But that feeling doesn't last long, as he soon learns of the lost shoelace. As it turns out, he came downstairs to change shoelaces in order to play baseball. Could this be a clue to the whereabouts of Mr. Heartstrong's lost one? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|'The Heartstrongs', Part 2 In the thrilling conclusion, the doorbell rings! Who could it be at the door? It's Cousin Henry (Uncle Wally), who drops in for a surprise visit, which quickly becomes somber when the lost shoelace issue is brought up again. Just then, Mr. Heartstrong remembers what Barnaby said about a shoelace that didn't match, and as luck would have it, the missing one is in his left sneaker! This makes everyone happy! Cousin Henry pulls the snake-in-the-can trick on Barnaby, which gives everyone another nice surprise! "Woo woo!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two men talk about the letter q, as one man uses a lower case q as a hatrack |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids ride on horses |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "Cookie Disco" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|D is a very useful letter -- there are animals, jobs and hobbies that begin with D. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie observes as the Twiddlebugs try to figure out how to get to the zoo. They notice it's too far to walk, swim, or fly. Then they notice their Twiddle-car |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Nobel Price has finally invented something original - a large device made from various odds and ends. Maria is impressed, but he has no idea what it actually does. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Fruta Manzana (Original) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Bob Dorough, Jack Sheldon, Blossom Dearie, and Essra Mohawk sing "Mother Necessity." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Dr. Price find out the many uses of his device. He appropriately names it the flower-holding, towel-drying, ear-scratching, sit upon thing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cowboy adds two different herds of cows |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster drink milk and they suddenly run out. Then, they decide to recycle it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A determined little boy makes several attempts to fly, and eventually gets his dad to take him on an airplane. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie wants to know what time it is, but Bert was too tired to even answer. So, Ernie sings an off-key opera (O Solo Me-Oh, O Solo You-oh) out the window to find out what time it is: three o'clock in the morning. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A blue man (voiced by Casey Kasem) explains that “Q” starts the word “quarter.” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|At night, Hoots the Owl admires Price's invention and unofficially dubs it the flower-holding, towel-drying, ear-scratching, sit upon, owl perchaphone. He then tells the viewers goodbye, then he plays it |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Price announces the sponsors and the nighttime end credits roll to the sound of Hoots's playing. Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide